charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter the Demon
Enter the Demon is the 4th episode of the fourth season and the 70th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige is jealous of Phoebe's mastery of martial arts, while she has to study to become good at being a good witch. While practicing on making potions, she accidentally makes a potion that switches her body with Phoebe's. They try to hide it from Piper, but the Charmed Ones must help An Ling, whose father has been kidnapped and taken to Limbo. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *James Hong as The Zen Master *Jeanne Chinn as An Ling *Daniel Dae Kim as Yen Lo *Jacobi Wynne as Mason Cowan Co-Stars *Jamison Yang as Shopkeeper Magical Notes 'Potions' ''Body Swapping Potion This potion required many ingredients, including powdered toadstool, but most of them were not mentioned in the episode. Paige accidentally made it, causing her and Phoebe to switch bodies. :Say these words ::''I want to be (name of person you want to be). :To undo the effects of the potion, all you have to say: ::I want to be me again. 'Powers' * Portal Creation (with water): 'Type of Teleportation used by Yen Lo. * 'Shimmering: Type of Teleportation used by Cole. * Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze a shopkeeper. * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blow up boxes in an alley. * Energy Balls: 'Used by Cole on Paige (in Phoebe's body) while training. * 'Levitation: An Ling used it to get the Dragon Blade in the shop. It was used later by Paige (in Phoebe's body) while trying to attack Yen Lo. Phoebe and Yen Lo used it while fighting with each other in Limbo. * Flight: Used by Yen Lo to get to the clouds in Yen Lo (his levitation got a powerboost, because of being in Limbo). An Ling and Phoebe were able to fly to the clouds with Piper and Paige, because of the powerboost in Limbo. * Orbing: Type of Teleportation used by Leo. * Healing: Used by Leo to heal An Ling. * Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige to orb the Dragon Blade to her and to orb Piper's soul out of it, and put it back into Piper's body. She later used it to orb the Dragon Blade to Phoebe. * Soul Absorption ''(through the Dragon Blade)'': Used by Yen Lo to absorb Piper's soul into the blade. Phoebe used it to absorb Yen Lo's soul into the blade. Artifacts *'Dragon Blade' - A magical blade, capable of absorbing souls. Beings Magical Beings *'Yen Lo' - Yen Lo was a mortal who was to become the leader of his mentor's monastery; however, the Zen Master chose his daughter, An Ling, over him because Yen Lo used his abilities selfishly (according to Zen Master or for evil according to An Ling). When Yen Lo was wounded by An Ling, he fled to Limbo, the world between dimensions where the metaphysical form of life stands still. Yen Lo was defeated by Phoebe and Paige's combined efforts, and his soul was sent in for reincarnation by the Zen Master. *'An Ling '- A Zen Master. She called for the help of the Charmed Ones to save her father, who had been kidnapped by Yen Lo. *'The Zen Master' - He was taken to Limbo by Yen Lo. Mortals *'Mason Cowan' - The son of Paige's boss. Paige and Mason had a date, but he actually dated Phoebe, who was in Paige's body. Mason never wanted to date with Paige again, because he felt like she wasn't comfortable in her own skin. Paige took great amusement in this. Notes and Trivia 300px|right * This episode's title references the famous kung-fu movie starring Bruce Lee, "Enter the Dragon"; a "dragon blade" is used in this episode. * Despite said title and the constant references to the Source, only one demon actually appears in this episode - Cole. * This is the third episode with the word demon in the title. * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. * In the opening scenes, the Zen master is meditating in a park in front of a statue. The Zen Master's powerful disciple who has turned evil against his mentor tries to kill him. This scene was filmed at Kenneth Hahn Park, 4100 South La Cienega Boulevard in Baldwin Hills (Los Angeles), next to the Japanese bridge. * In Limbo we see the sisters' powers temporarily advance. Phoebe can fly and Paige can move an object without calling for it. *This is the only episode in which Piper is shown wearing glasses. *This is the first episode not to mention Prue. Glitches * In the beginning of the episode, Yen Lo and An Ling are fighting with swords and An Ling stabs him with her sword. Yen Lo's wound is very bloody, but there is no blood on An Ling's sword at all. * When Cole threw the energy balls at Phoebe, her shirt wasn't torn. But in another shot it was torn. *The Zen Master in Piper's body could use his power of portal creation, but Piper said that she couldn't use her powers in the Zen Master's body. International Titles *'French:' La Balade des Ames (The Walk of the Souls) *'Czech:' Uveďte démona (Enter the Demon) *'Slovak:' Vpusti démona (Enter the Demon) *'Spanish (The Americas):' Entrada del Demonio (The Demon's Entrance) *'Spanish (Spain): '''Entra el Demonio ''(Enter the Demon) *'Italian:' Il Limbo (The Limbo) *'Serbian:' Ulazeći u demona *'Russian:' V boy vstupayet demon (In a Fight Enters a Demon) *'German:' Der Mann mit dem Drachendolch (The Man With the Dragon Dagger) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 4x04-01.jpg 4x04-03.jpg 4x04-04.jpg 4x04-05.jpg 4x04-06.jpg 4x04-07.jpg jkjjk.jpg Photo Gallery photogeorge02.jpg photogeorge03.jpg photogeorge04.jpg photogeorge05.jpg Quotes :Piper: Okay. After mixing your potions, what's the best method to preserve unused sea slugs for future use? A) Pickle them, B) Sugar them, C) Smoke them, D) Freeze dry them. :Paige: Well now, you see, if I had extra sea slugs, I'd let those little suckers go right on back into the ocean. :Piper: Paige, don't make me the wicked witch of the northwest. I didn't ask for this big sister gig and frankly, it sucks. But since I'm on a roll, you should get rid of that lollipop habit because it's going to rot your teeth. :Paige: Next up, some powered toadstool. Bam! Let's kick it up one more notch. :Leo: Whoa, what are you doing? :Paige: You know, just preparing for the Source. :Leo: Oh, is he coming over for dinner? :Mason: He said that if he doesn't hurry up and make you a social worker, you'll probably quit and start your own agency. That or end up in jail. He wasn't sure which. :Cole: Well, for one thing you suck at levitating. :Piper: I smell something witchy. :Paige: My God, what did you have for dinner? :Phoebe: Kung Pao Chicken. Sorry. :Yen Lo: Oh, it's you... black belt Barbie. :Phoebe: You're going to be sorry you said that.'' (She levitates and kicks Yen-Lo up to a rocky mountain. He drops his sword.)'' :Leo: Well, here comes your personal trainer from hell. :Piper: Literally. :Cole: Wait a minute. Who are you? (Phoebe kisses him.) Oh, I know... Paige. :Phoebe: Uh! (She laughs a little.) So what's on our training schedule for today? Light sabers? :Cole: Actually, I was thinking maybe we could have a private picnic of our own. External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 4